creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 12
Plagiarism (?) Okay, this one is straight up fucking plagiarism. This: is basically just a synopsis of Robert Heinlein's "All You Zombies." wikipedia:All You Zombies --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:08, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Another possible copyright issue: page= &type=delete}}It's A Good Life Sorry/Thank You! In response to the post you left me, Omgosh thank you! I'm so sorry about Jack's Journal! I guess I'm so used to posting chapters one at a time on other sites... I will do what you suggested, thank you! My sincere thanks JayPuma186 (talk) 14:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC)JayPuma186 Troll Comments! This one is kind of special, because if it weren't for the insults it would be kind of constructive: ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's on your end, Bones. I can see it fine. Though, the site been's acting weird for the last hour or so. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Jane the Killer#comm-202920 --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Blogicles! --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:50, November 19, 2013 (UTC) --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) (heading text removed) So the author of this harmless blog decides to add a nonexistent category. Do you feel like a hero yet? 04:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Soymodelo111 (talk) 03:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Soymodelo111 I appreciate all your helpful advice :) Cleric is Dead Hey Skelly. Chat was thinking of writing a story all together, and were wondering if you wanted in. We also wanted to know if you could help us with a bit of organization, because we need a bit of that to get this story off the ground. Details are here: Thread:203220 If you don't want to or can't help, we understand, thanks anyways. Have a good one. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it, but not for long! 15:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Stories/ Plagiarism Good Lord, my browser is a mess of tabs right now. So, these pastas all tell the same story: ; : ...which is a word-for-word copy of ; : This person was a little craftier, they didn't copy and paste everything, but it was definitely taken from here: ; : Taken from: Then there are these two: * * And I thought this was a duplicate, since it's title is similar to the urban legend, but nope, it's just good old plagiarism. ; : The user changed Halloween to birthday, but it's taken from --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, they're urban legends. My issue is that they're copy-pasted from other sources. If they re-wrote it in their own words, it'd be fine. Though, there would still be dupes.--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I have something to add here. A pasta added just today, The Revenge Of Meg, is basically a word for word copy of | Pushed Too Far from the Spinpasta Wiki up until the ending, which turns into a wall of text. An Anon had also edited that pasta to have the exact same ending (I rolled it back), so all in all it's just copied and pasted here. Callie (talk) 05:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) is the same as Toy Box, but with less context. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) blogicile Danatblair (talk) 10:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) License Crud Hello, LOLSKELETRONS. Hopefully this is the last of this Licensing stuff anyone has to deal with - could you possibly change the License not on the CTS template to this? http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0 The whole thing with the License stuff was someone trying to say my stories were there for them to make themselves da fat cash on, etc., so that would clear it up a bit. Thanks in advance if you can/will make the change, Mr. Busy! -- Slimebeast (talk) 00:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :You are a Shooper Shtar. - Slimebeast (talk) 20:13, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Story Deletion Query Hi LOLSKELETONS, Thank you for the welcome message. I do have a question. I posted it on the site questions board earlier today, but have not received any responses. I meant to create a page called McDonald's Girl, but I accidentally spelled it as McDonal's Girl instead. I have not been able to figure out how to correct the spelling error for the title page. Several searches have suggested that I need to "move" the page, but I can't find a move or a rename option. Is there a way I can easily correct my error? Thank you, 22:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC) So I saw you got rid of the tags on my " lunar mother " story, and I'm actually really glad you did, because I screwed up and am not 100% sure how the tags work and what specific tags there are, so I was wondering if you could please explain that to me? Hi, I'm sort of new to the creepypasta writing business and was just writing one for entertaintment, after reading the rules, which was mine in the conclusion of it getting deleted? Thanks for clearing things up, Xenonfrs (talk) 00:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) xenonfrs Categories So, it seems like the "People" tag is on its way out. Do you want folks to start work on untagging or wait? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :You got it, Bones. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:54, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Issue: I'm running across a bunch of pasta tagged as both US and OC. Those are mutually exclusive, aren't they? Should I do anything about it or just let it ride? --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:People So, I was on ImGonnaBeThatGuy's talk page, and back to yours, and back to his, and finally back to yours! And I am wondering if the Peoples category is just going ka-put, bye bye, zilch, any thing that involves the definition of "gone." Or is it that its just a cleanup? Please reply back to me, once you have read this. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) My Talk Page Hey, this question has been pondering around my mind. I asked an admin to do this, since I was on the kindle when I asked this, but now I am on the computer. Can I edit my talk page so that it won't be such a clusterfuck of images. Not, get rid of the images, just put them in a gallery. Rather than them being all clumped up, and taking space in my talk page. So can I? Or you? Either way, both answers sound quite good. It doesn't really matter, I do know how to add galleries. So yeah... Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, LOLSKELETONS. Like most wikis I'm on I have a personal category for my writings, "Potato". May I create the category once I create a Creepypasta? Better to know before hand! "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 05:25, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Always with the Questions Tried to rename Eye contact, but a page called Eye Contact already exists. What to do? --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 06:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Plagiarism Sorry, I was trying not to crowd up your page. The Deja Vu pasta is basically a rip off of the Matrix, but it tries to do something a little different. This is literally just a synopsis, it's egregious. I won't press the issue, I know I probably won't win this argument, but it disgusts me a little. Not you thinking it's best to keep it, but just that people are reading this dumbed down, unattributed rip-off and thinking it's original. But like you said it is posted other places, so it won't really matter if it doesn't get taken down here. Still, this is why we as a culture can't have nice things. /rant ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just saw your edit. Yeah, it's really bad. Even the dates are the same. I'm pretty sure the name of the bar is the same (I don't know where the text book with the story is otherwise I would check). It's a shame the original isn't in the public domain. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:49, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Bam. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai Just wondering, is the new dismantling of the People category for EVERY page or just for pastas which don't fit the description of the People category? - 20:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:42, November 20, 2013 (UTC) --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:53, November 21, 2013 (UTC) --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I was in the middle of editting when my story "Now You Got Burned" was flagged. It should be fixed now Soymodelo111 (talk) 08:42, November 21, 2013 (UTC)soymodelo111 It's Done 22 protected pages left to clean up. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:26, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Um, so did you not want me to tear apart the people category? Because if so. . . sorry? --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:35, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, oh, oh, strike that. Nevermind. I read "Done" as "Dude." As in, "Dude, I'm planning on bringing this back. Didn't you get the memo?" --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:37, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Blogicles ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism This guy: is a chronic plagiarizer. He claims this story is his own: . Tags it as OC, in a summary claims he heard it from his dad. It comes from a book: http://tinyurl.com/k8ttehv He fudges it a little bit, but mostly he lifts from it wholesale. This one he doesn't tag as OC, but in a summary he claims his aunt told it to him: It comes from here: http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/pale-face-with-black-eyes.html . Granted there's no credited writer and a case could be made for the tradition of copy-pasta. This one: I told you about. Completely unsourced, taken from a credited writer and is copyrighted material: http://www.chabad.org/theJewishWoman/article_cdo/AID/947908/ShowFeedback/true Copy-pasted Linkin Park songs lyrics, an article on the Amityville house (which now that I look at it, he acts like it's his). My own Stupidity Hi, um I'm new to the Wiki (which is really obvious) but how do I post a story? I know, I know, it should be obvious. . . Xxthegirlonfirexx (talk) 18:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Silly question is silly. Just a quick question, oh dear boney one. (Get it? because you're a skeleton, and skeleton have bones. heh. I digress.) Anyway, if I wanted to contribute to editing a Marked for Review pasta, would I have to edit the whole thing? Or do any edits count? NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 04:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Back-up copy. Thanks for giving me my back-up copy of NIGHT. Even if it doesn't get restored, at least I'll still be able to show my friends. Adamwalker (talk) 05:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle w/ non-existent categories. ---- Thank you! I feel like an idiot, but. . . :P Xxthegirlonfirexx (talk) 14:00, November 25, 2013 (UTC)Emma :-| Hello, thanks for offering your help, I really need, I'd like to help a little with my story if possible, I would greatly appreciate :( BLOHGIY Legit blog with a nonexistent category here: Do you feel like a hero yet? 00:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The cleansing wasn't my story. And it came out about a year ago. I went back to it to show it to my friend awhile ago, and it was randomly gone.XXsapphireXx (talk) 04:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC)XXsapphireXx Hello Skelly, I have a pasta series called Who Wants To Be A Trollionaire in TPW, I had this idea of readers answering the questions like they did in Trollpasta Quiz, but SOMEGUY123 and Superplankofdeath don't allow me to do so, with a rule that isn't even written in DA RULZ, what do you think LOLSKELETONS, do I have the freedom to make the pasta? Oderyus: Eh, you are going to die, and you're going to scream while you die, and then, you will be dead. (talk) 16:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus hey, i want to make a story about something. i was wondering if it was a psychotic kid who has sudden bursts of rage and kills that person, would that work?Fennekin279 (talk) 17:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks, i'll think of something new. ;)Fennekin279 (talk) 17:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Just about what happened with my pasta. Hello LOLSKELETONS. I really don't want to waste your time, but i recently edited a theory of mine, and it seems one of your filters deemed it harmful even though i read over it a few times to make sure that nothing would be considered trolling. I would like you to let me submit my theory, thank you very much for your time friend. Somewikiaposter (talk) 22:35, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Somewikiaposter More Plagiarism? Hai. I was reading a story today. And I believe it is plagiarized. Why? Because I recall it being I Know What You Did Last Summer, or another movie, that I have saw with the same detail, except a different character. Could you look into this, please? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 13:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :That story is copy-pasted from a chain letter. There's a few different version. The one on here seems to come from DeviantArt.--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 13:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) A joke, that will rattle your bones! You wanna know what's corny? <---- This Corn. Just another pun made by the one, and only, grape! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 22:47, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Issue submitting a pasta Hello, LOLSKELETONS. I'm having an issue submitting one of Slimebeast's stories, exe.exe, since I didn't see it on the wiki anywhere. I'm assuming that it's not letting me put it on here because it has ".exe" in the title, and it thinks that it is a spinoff of Sonic.exe, which it isn't. Is there a way around this? Multiverseman (talk) 19:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Marked for Review I was wondering, when I mark stuff for review it's usually me figuring that you'll check it over and pass judgement. When you mark something for review what do you want to happen? Do you want opinions? Do you want someone to fix it up. Also: trollpasta. We have categories for it, but is it supposed to be on the site? If we find something that is obviously trollpasta what should we do? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 07:43, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :In regards to people removing it with barely a glance, I've noticed the same. I've started leaving comments about why I've marked something for review. Sometimes in edit summary, sometimes in the actual comments. We do need a better system. On a related note, you can delete his: I found evidence of extensive plagiarism and the user wiped the page. This: should also probably be removed. It doesn't fit and it was copy-pasted from wikipedia. The user claims he didn't know and he was just copying it from his science book. Now, what science book would copy from wikipedia, much less include content about a sci-fi hoax is questionable, as is why they think plagiarizing from one source is better than plagiarizing from another. So, take that as you will. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 08:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! I don't mean to bother you, but I wanted to make a Creepypasta about Insanity Wolf. But I don't wana break any rules, is that Ok? Trollpasta Someone posted a Trollpasta on June 25 2013, and got away with it. The pasta: The Haunted Violin. Look at the page history to confirm this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:51, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Protocols All right, I'm primarily asking this to avoid causing drama or extra work for any one else. Obviously, spam, trollpasta and obvious garbage get deleted, but what standards should I have for everything else? I know all about the quality standards, but I get the feeling that I'm possibly too critical. I know what's good and what's bad, but I'm not sure at what level bad is still acceptable. Does that make sense? For instance, here's five pastas that if I would delete: * * * * * All of them are for reasons of quality, but I don't know if I'm being too harsh. Either way, I'm going to err on the side of restraint, but I was just curious how critical I should be. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 04:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) POKEMON GOLDEN YELLOW I was just wondering if you could review my last pokepasta that I uploaded to Spinoff Appeal a few months ago. I would greatly appreciate it if you could. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 17:16, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for agreeing to review this. Another surprisingly original pokepasta in Spinoff Appeal is "Zombreon". I convinced the writer to make a case for it after reading it on the Some Ordinary Gamers Wiki. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 04:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey LOLSKELETONS I'm having a bit of a problem, I was making a creepy pasta yesterday and yes, I still have it. The problem was that when I tried to enter it I kept getting warnings such as "Anti-spam" or they saw it as a "Spinoff", it wasn't a spin off. The creepy pasta I made was super original, it was about Humpty Dumpty. xD I know it sounds a bit lame but actually it involves the nursery rhyme. Is it possible the reason it was counted as a "Spinoff" was because there was already an original Creepypasta about him? It didn't really have nothing to do with it, it was basically about him being one of those mirror urban legends such as "Baby Blue" "Candyman" "Bloody mary" and "Lady in white" I just needed help so please try to get back to me when you can, thanks. c: 17:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Help how do i make a good creepypasta Story Moderating Policies Hey, I'm getting back into moderating stories now that I have some more time. It looks like you guys have a system set up for quality control, can you shoot me a PM or post on my talk page with the update? StabbyStab (talk) 03:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism vs Copy-Pasta When should I remove a story/ban because it's plagiarism and when should I let it ride as just the copy-paste tradition of creepypasta? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 07:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Dammit I deleted this: Half-Baked Sun Cakes because it was an MLP story. But right after I hit delete I noticed you had deleted, then restored it. So, just a head's up on that note. ---- We are all Evil here right14:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC)LordMReaper (talk) Plagarism Someone tried to plagarise a Holders pasta: of Evil|diff=594909&oldid=563017}} /wiki/Holder_of_Evil?diff=594909&oldid=563017 Pathetic attempt at plagarism. PS: I already undid the edit. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I added the OC category to my creepypasta and added it to user submissions. Am I good to go or do I need to do something else? CMongol (talk) 22:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Pages I was just curious if VCROC had the ability to see deleted pages. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 08:28, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am a member of this fine website and I would like your help putting a story of mine on this site. I haven't made it yet, but I will go ahead and add it on here. The only problem is that I don't know how to start one on this. If you could help me with this, I would very much appreciate it and remember GO TO SLEEP.TheOmegaKiller (talk) 17:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Thoughts on Review Team I know you've been trying to figure an effective way to handle quality control. I had some thoughts. The original idea for the review team seemed to be something like a search and destroy type thing. But the problem isn't really finding pastas of questionable quality, it's finding the time and drive to read through them. It also can require fresh eyes to see if there actually might be promise in a story or if it's still bad, even if it's less bad than some. So, what if the review team mostly focused on going through stories tagged MFR? We wouldn't need many people, they wouldn't have to be story cops, always on patrol. They would just need to read a handful of stories every week and weigh in. The person who tags it can give their reason why they're unsure about it, then the voters can do the old support or oppose and give a dissenting opinion if they want. We don't need to set a particular number of votes for elimination or preservation, it could just be the most after a week of being tagged or so. If it's a tie or there are no votes, it could default to the tagger. The biggest issue would be finding a good crew, but I don't think we'd need too many. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 02:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Auto-tagging all new pages would probably be a good idea. It might make a team harder to round-up, we'll need more active people with good sense to keep the in-flow at bay. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, this is VanaV! Did you really see that show Happy Appy? Did you really? Please let me know! I sure hope it's real! Gaming Pastas I wasn't sure where to find this, so if there's a whole post or something discussing it, just link it to me please. My question is basically along the lines of: What are the restrictions of gaming creepypastas? What isn't allowed (Even though the one I am currently planning up is not based on any games) in this genre? Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 03:10, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions and feed back would be great Suggestions and feedback Hey I'm a new writer to CreepyPasta Wiki and SpinPasta Wiki. I managed to get a great story out on my first try (I would love feedback on it if you want to give it so here is the link ---> http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/This_is_My_Story ) But I've been trying for a while to get another one started. My stories are based around...well me... I do research on CreepyPasta characters that leads to an actual encounter with them. The title that I am refereed in the story is "The Unlucky Researcher" because that is exactly what I am. I've been trying to get suggestions on what I should research next. Maybe you can help because my first story is still to new to have a fan base to give good suggestions. Tell me your favorite CreepyPasta character, I'll research any character no matter how dangerous. Just give me a name and I'll consider it. The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 17:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Halp Skelly, I need you in chat right away! Tis important. - 20:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry if I sound stupid, or anything. After I have edited and reread my work, may I remove the tag, marked for editing? If so can you help explain how? sorry. KuroOkami23 (talk) 04:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Tagging and editing Help I have done this once and didn't see it on the page so I am just doing it again. After I edit something that I put up and it has the 'marked for editing' tag, can I remove it once it is corrected? If so, then can you explain how?KuroOkami23 (talk) 04:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Id like to talk with you about turning your story of The Russian Sleep Experiment into a short film. Do you have an email address at which I can discuss further? Thank you, Michael Thomas Harrison E-mail: michael829@hotmail.com Stuff So, this guy blanks a whole page and adds a category called "WTF" to a page. Lé pr00f, lé second pr00f. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : UPDATE: HE DID IT AGAIN HE'S A DAMN SPAMBOT. : SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if this is where I'd go, but I'd like to bring to your attention user CJtheDragonWolf has been continuosly vandalizing the page My Baby for the last half hour, presumably over some squabble he imagines we're having on the forum. Noothgrush (talk) 19:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the help and the kind words, anyway. I really appreciate it. Noothgrush (talk) 22:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Another question about Gaming pasta's If I were to write a gaming pasta about a game that was a .exe, but not haunted in any way and everything that does happen was caused by the game itself and not some otherworldly, demonic, allpowerful, unrealistic, Cliché entity/overpowered and unoriginal being, would that be acceptable? (Of course this is only talking about what it is in its core, not everything else such as grammar and etc. I'm simply asking if the core idea of the pasta would be accepted.) EDIT: Thank you for your reply, I just didn't want to unknowingly break any rules. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 04:00, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cliches Yeah, it makes sense. Well, mostly. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 09:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Blogicle Lé here: User blog:CookieBlarg/I guess they were just too tired... SOMEGUY123 (talk) 09:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Need a Plagiarism Ruling http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_God is basically an adaptation of this album http://www.kingdiamond.ru/index.php?id=363 . It's not word for word, but it's damn close. Still, I'm not sure if it calls for deletion or to let it ride. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Creepy Pasta Clichés Hi, I was reading this page: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Creepy_Clich%C3%A9s There's many examples of what not to do in it which are deleted by you. I think it is problematic because we cannot have a good idea of what's bad if the examples are deleted, even if there's an explanation of what's bad. Kabogh (talk) 16:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: > Mass deletion > Very close to eachother > Same edit summary > Totally not an automated script. I'll get on it. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 00:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Id like to turn the story into a short film. What are my options if I cant get in touch with the original auther? Hi LOLSKELETONS So, my story ''Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun For all the Family, ''was recently deleted despite being published by the moderators and passing the spinoff rule procedure. Is it possible to have this put up here again? Here's the story: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog:_Fun_for_All_the_Family Thanks for your time! Some kind of war? I've noticed that since the establishment of the SomeOrdinaryGamers wiki, a lot of users have joined "Team SOG" and have posted their pastas on both here and there. I've also noticed that many of them have faced deletions and bans from admins on here, even if the pastas weren't bad. So, the burning question, is there some kind of animosity between here and there that I'm not familiar with. My shitty Internet may have been hampering my administrative duties, but I've noticed this has been a rapidly increasing trend. SInce I've lost two or three of my own now, and I know several others who have lost theirs as well. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 20:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Banning for Unconstructive Edits What exactly is the protocol for such a thing? How do you define unconstructive? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:42, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd define it as Pointsgaming. Adding a single category to articles, then doing the same thing over again instead of in just one edit. Just saying. Callie -Click here for my talk- 22:45, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Nah, ain't gonna worry about it. Not even my proudest achievement. I have four other Pasts, all are better than that one anyway (which was my first). I'm just speaking on behalf of Team SOG who have had a few, not-to-pleasant run-ins with you guys. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 03:42, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty then, I apologize for the misunderstanding then...just figured that instead of holding any kind of grudge I'd try to see what exactly is going on. I've just had complaints over at the SomeOrdinaryGamers wiki over some 'wrongful' deletions, (which I admin...but can't really do much of my administrative duties due to a wonderfully unreliable Internet), and thought I'd consult one of these admins about it. On a slightly unrelated note, must ask how you managed to get those badges programmed into the system, it would be cool to carry a similar rewards system on our wiki...and maybe I can actually do it without Internet issues (which prevent me from publishing edits or deleting pages). Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 07:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Troll Pasta I just noticed that AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT isn't locked, I think Maria forgot to lock it again when she restored it. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 10:06, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks, figured it out. Will need some time to perfect it, but it's started anyway. Anyway, probably bothering you, thanks for the help and once more, apologize for the misunderstanding. I've since relayed the information to the users of the SOG wiki, so maybe we have this whole situation worked out. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 10:09, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Troll Pasta... Again Is GOODBYE SPONGEBOB one of the classics? Just wondering if it is, if so shouldn't it be restored? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 10:17, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : I will work on restoring them later. Too much trouble atm. GOODBYE SPONGEBYE can wait, I think. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:19, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, like I said. CYN was my first (rather crappy) attempt at a creepypasta, so I can see why it was deleted. Same with The Storm...I didn't know about the MLP rule (it must have been added after the fact) which is why it was deleted. So, you don't have to worry about it, I have the stories posted on the other wiki. I've pretty much stopped posting here anyway (not because of you guys) but because of the fact that my Internet is crap. Whenever I try to edit the Article Listing I get a "server disconnected" error and my edits are undone. Every time without fail. -_- Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 10:29, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank Christ...then again, I haven't been here since my temp banning back in April for failure to add to the listing for the nth time. Special:AllPages huh? I'm still learning the special pages. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 10:42, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Underage User http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shinygirl said she was 11 in http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lavender_Town_Syndrome#comm-216933 . I wasn't sure if there was anything that needed to be done aside from indefinite banning. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC)